Faye Ward/Legends
=Description= Faye Ward (11 BBY) was raised on Bunduki as one of the Followers of Palawa. She grew up an orphan living on Bunduki and learning the ways of Teräs Käsi from the moment she was able to walk on her own two feet. When she left Bunduki to become a Jedi it was at her master's request but she never forgot his teachings and would continue to practice them to this day. Unlike most Jedi Faye has a warrior mentality, she would prefer peace but she is not afraid to fight when the situation calls for it. As such she often disagrees with the Jedi's passive aggressive approach to defending order in the galaxy and favors a more direct approach. =Skills= Force Powers As a Jedi Faye has spent time studying many uses of the Force, but there are five in particular that she has become quite skilled at; Battle Precognition: This power grants Faye the ability to sense the flows of the Force and anticipate an opponent's moves, increasing her reaction time in combat. Force Jump/Leap: Using the Force to augment herself Faye can greatly increase her own natural leaping ability. This allows her to perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal jumps with impunity. Force Speed: Augmenting herself with the Force Faye is able to increase her speed, allowing her to fight at a faster pace far beyond the level of an average human. This ability also allows her to run at an increased speed for brief periods of time and cover great distances with no visible signs of fatigue. Force Valor: Faye's presence on the battlefield is often enough to turn the tide of combat as she is able to use the Force to increase the resolve, accuracy and speed of herself and her allies. This power can increase the rate at which one's capacities function, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. Protection Bubble: With this power Faye can surround herself in a shimmering blue globe of energy protecting herself from a wide range of attacks, such as blasters, lightsabers and vacuum for as long as she is able to maintain the bubble. This power also has a number of other uses as well, being able to project it onto others she can protect a friend or surround an enemy, rendering their offensive attacks temporarily useless or possibly fatal to themselves. This ability requires a tremendous amount of effort, however, and the user would have to be temporarily immobile to erect it and sometimes remain completely stationary in order to sustain it. There's also the possibility that should the bubble fail it will leave the user drained of energy and powerless to defend herself. Lightsaber Forms Faye had long ago decided against the standard single bladed lightsaber in favor of the Qinata for its reach and versatility. In order to use the weapon to its maximum potential she studied and mastered the Qichani style of combat exclusively, combining her unarmed Teräs Käsi techniques with her preferred choice of lightsaber combat. Her weapon, the Qinata, is a custom designed weapon consisting of a long metal rod coated with a Cortosis alloy and two shoto-style lightsabers capable of being locked into place on either side of the staff. Her Qinata is also capable of being taken apart at the center for two weapon fighting and an even broader range of versatility. Weapons *'Lightsaber' Faye is an avid studier of the warrior tradition. As such she has learned and perfected the various forms of lightsaber combat. Though her style is a bit unorthodox, combining her knowledge of Teräs Käsi with her knowledge of the Jedi style of combat, she is nevertheless an accomplished duelist. As part of her duties at the Jedi Temple it is her responsibility to instruct and familiarize the next generation of Jedi Knights in the art of lightsaber combat. *'Shield Gauntlet x2' After her brutal loss at the hands of Sivter Faye began considering other methods of combat to help give her the edge against her enemies. While she is skilled with a lightsaber and her Qinata her expertise with these weapons is still a far cry from that of Tulsar Leidias, as has been noted by Sivter himself. Her skill in unarmed combat, on the other hand, is far superior and wearing shield gauntlets on both arms allows her to incorporate her Teräs Käsi into lightsaber duels against Sith without the fear of having a limb chopped off. *'Shoto x2' Faye's shoto's provide the "blades" for her Qinata. Their hilts are sleek and elegantly designed, but there are no switches or knobs that may be found on their surface. The dials that control the blades are located inside the saber and can only be activated at Faye's command. *'Qinata' Faye's Qinata is little more than a long metal staff, surfaced with a coating of Cortosis alloy. The staff is capable of blocking and deflecting lightsabers but lacks the power that Cortosis ore has to short them out for a short while. As a defensive tool the weapon is functional but it is not indestructible. After an extended period of use it becomes necessary to re-coat the rod in Cortosis alloy or even to replace it altogether. Failure to do so could result in the rod being cut in half at a critical moment in battle. =History= Early Life Faye was abandoned as an infant on the planet Bunduki, left in the care of an elderly hermit who raised her as his own daughter. He taught her the ways of Teräs Käsi and practically shaped her into the woman she is today. When she was growing up he was often surprised at how easily she took to learning his techniques. A prodigy he had called her, though he would not tell her that directly. Faye knew her own skill, however, and because of that she became arrogant and prideful. Her adopted grandfather was concerned for her attitude and made a special request to a man named Joseph Renning to have her trained as a Jedi. He offered to take her to Devon Vos' Jedi praxeum for training and on her eighteenth birthday her grandfather told her the news. He told her that there was nothing more she could learn from him and that from now on she would be on her own. Before he let her leave, however, he made a special request of her to travel with Renning and become a Jedi. Faye was of course opposed to the idea but since the request had come from her grandfather she had no other choice but to accept and thus her journey to become a Jedi had begun. Trials and Tribulation Jedi Academy Information coming soon...